She's Mine
by DoctorSherlock91011
Summary: When Aokiji takes Robin against her will, what will happen when Franky is the only one that can save her.
1. Chapter 1

"Nico...Robin?" Franky peeked into Robin's room where the small lamp was on. She had her back towards him and her face in a book, but he could tell she had been crying by the way she was shaking. "Is everything...alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied. "I will talk to you in a second. May you please leave? I'll meet you outside." Franky stepped outside of the room and closed the door, but he pressed his ear against the door to hear what was going on inside. He heard a deep male voice.

"Robin, what does he want?" He had this voice before, but he could quite figure out who this exactly was.

"I don't know, but I would like to see." replied Robin. Franky cracked open the door slightly to see who the man inside of Robin's room.

"Wait, we are leaving at the crack of dawn, so I'd prefer you didn't make any more ties with anyone on the ship, except for me." It was Aokiji. Franky saw him hold Robin"s hip and pull her closer to him. Her hand touched his chest, but Robin's head was turned directly away from his. Franky was tempted to barge into the room, but he didn't. Aokiji let go of her, seeing the look of disgust on her face.

"I see how it is. That still changes nothing. You may go talk to him, but the minute the sun hits the horizon we are leaving." Robin nodded and made her way to the door. Franky quickly ran out to the deck.

"You needed to talk to me?"

"Um, yes, I did." Franky nervously scratched his head trying to think of what to do next. Robin quickly looked other the dark waters, checking to see the place of the sun..

"Well, I haven't exactly got all day. I hope to still catch up on some sleep tonight." she lied.

"Let's go down to the aquarium." It was where she spent most of her day, and Franky figured it would be the best place to tell her.

"No." she coldly replied.

"No?" Franky was debating with himself whether or not he had heard right.

"It's two letters long. Not exactly the hardest word to understand. Whatever you were to tell me in there, you can tell out here." Robin glanced back at the horizon. The tip of the sun"s ray were peeking through. She walked past Franky to the railing and faced her room. She saw Aokiji tap his watch, motioning her to speed things up. She slowly blinked in reply.

"Nico Robin, I love-" started Franky.

"Franky." Robin shook her head.

"I love-"

"Franky, stop it." She was now severely shaking her head.

"I-"

"Franky, I said to shut up!" She slammed her fist onto the ship"s railing, startling Franky. Unexpectedly, Aokiji came out from Robin's room.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected him to say at all." Suddenly, he shattered into ice and reformed himself around Franky.

"Kuzan, stop it! You said that if I cooperated, you wouldn't hurt anyone!"

"No, I said I wouldn't hurt anyone if there were no interferences. I would call him an interference."

"Franky!" yelled Robin, rushing toward them.

"Nico Robin!" yelled Franky.

"Ice-" However, Aokiji was interrupted, when Robin grabbed him and, passionately, kissed him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, causing her to tightly shut her eyes. Aokiji embraced Robin, letting go of Franky. Franky tried to move, but he couldn't. He looked around and saw multiple hands from Robin held him back. Franky was now absolutely stunned at the scene unfolding before him. He suppressed his voice, preventing himself from yelling for the crew. Finally, the kiss ended.

"Kuzan-san, I love you, not him. Please, let's just leave." These words pierced Franky's and brought him to his knees. Aokiji let out a small "humph" of triumph. "Kuzan, carry me," said Robin somewhat commandingly. "It will practice for our wedding day." She swallowed before saying "wedding day". Even she couldn't quite believe what she was saying.

"I had a feeling you would change your mind. Let's go." Aokiji scooped Robin into his arms. Finally, Franky regained comprehension of the situation.

"Nico Robin! You don't have to do this!" exclaimed Franky.

"I know. I want to." Aokiji, carrying Robin, jumped over the side the railing. Franky ran to see what had just happened. They landed on Aokiji's bicycle. Since it was only a small one seater, Robin practically cling to Aokiji with her arms and legs, making Franky steam, inside and out. Suddenly, Franky realized what Robin was doing. By having Aokiji carry her, Aokiji couldn't hit Franky. She had been trying to protect him and the crew. With this information, Franky definitely had to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Last chapter...

As soon as they left, the rest of the crew woke up and met Franky out on the deck. Franky quickly regained his composure.

" Hey, Franky, where's Robin?" asked Nami. Franky needed a story and fast, one that he could remember under pressure.

"She, uh, went for a ride on the Mini Merry. She should be back soon, though." replied Franky with confidence. Sound confident and nobody will question your story, Franky thought.

Sanji appeared from behind Nami.

" You shouldn't have let her go alone, being a devil fruit user and all that's pretty dangerous. Nami-swan, after breakfast would you mind taking me on your waver to go find Robin-chan?"

"NO!I mean, it's okay I'll take the Shark Submerge and go find her right now!" said Franky panicking not to let the crew know that Robin had just been abducted by one of the crew's worst enemies. Suddenly, Franky activated the Soldier Dock Channel 3 containing the Shark Submerge.

"Is something wrong with Franky-san?" asked Brook as he watched him ride off in the shark shaped submarine.

"Yea, probably." proclaimed Zoro as he walked toward the kitchen to eat his breakfast before Luffy did. Franky followed the trail of ice left by Aokiji, breaking it along the way so the crew couldn't follow him. After about 30 minutes of trailing and breaking ice, Franky came across a island. Although, if you asked asked Franky, he wouldn't describe it as an island. He'd call it a rock. A large rock. A mountain in the ocean.

Once he stopped at the "island", Franky noticed in opening in the mountain leading to cave. It was almost like a house. Upon entering the house cave, he was in a kitchen. Candles were lit and warm food was on the table. He opened the fridge and restocked on lots of cola, knowing a fight was sure to happen. He saw 3 different doors lined up straight in the back of the cave. Robin and Aokiji were definitely in one of them.

Left to right, thought Franky. He quietly opened the first door. Bathroom, not what he was looking for. He then opened the second door, a little more on edge. An office. He knew that behind this last door, Robin would be there. He kicked open the door, ready to fight. Once he entered, the sight that unfolded before him completely paralyzed him. His cyborg mind completely shut down and he was steaming. Robin was sitting against the wall, curled in a ball, crying. There was a bloody gash in her forehead and her dress was ripped in many places where blood was also dripping from. Her hands were locked in seastone handcuffs and there was an electric collar used for slaves around her neck.

Standing above her was Aokiji. He was panting heavily, and he had his right hand on the wall above Robin's head. In his left hand, he held a nine-tailed whip which was currently stuck into Robin left leg. She was crying out in agony from the pain.

"Oh, you came to watch or something?" said Aokiji noticing Franky.

"Franky!" screamed Robin. She winced, coughing up blood.

"Nico Robin! What the hell of going on here!" yelled Franky.

"Huh? Oh this?" Aokiji said lifting the whip and pointing at Robin. By lifting the whip, the spikes in the whip were torn out of her leg causing her to scream in pain again. "Just a minor argument between me and my fiancee. I'm sure it won't happen again. Is that right, Robin?" Aokiji cracked the whip at the wall, the spikes grazing the top of Robin's head.

"I'm sorry, Kuzan. It will never happen again." replied Robin.

"I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Franky as he lunged at Aokiji, who shattered into ice fragments, recollecting himself behind Franky.

However, Franky, since he had so much momentum, launched into Robin. He would have hit her if he didn't use his arm to stop himself. Aokiji grabbed Franky's head and threw him at the ground. There Franky lay on his back when Aokiji froze his arms and legs to the ground.

"Woman," Aokiji commanded to Robin. "get atop of him."

"But Ao-"

"I said to get on top of him!" Aokiji sighed. "Get over here." Robin walked to Aokiji where he exchanged her handcuffs for a small seastone band. "Now go." Robin walked to Franky. Hesitantly, she climbed atop of him, a leg and an arm on each side of him.

"Get closer." Robin's chest fell closer to Franky's to the point where she was practically laying on him. "Now love on him. Fulfill a dying man's wish." Robin gave Franky a small kiss on the forehead. Suddenly, Franky felt teardrops and blood on his chest.

"Robin, you-" Franky was stopped when Robin placed her finger on his lips as she stared into her crying ears. He wanted to wipe her tear-stained cheeks and run his fingers through her now bloody hair and hug her broken and bruised body.

"Please...don't kill me." she whispered looking up. "Please...please forgive me. " She leaned into an intimate kiss. She ran her fingers through blue hair. She groaned and cried more as his metal body scraped her body, bruising her more and causing her more pain. While still kissing, the ice on melted from Franky's arms and legs. Franky was about to get up and fight Aokiji now that he was free, but Robin pulled him closer whispered in his ear, "Don't". She pulled Franky on top of her and screamed as what seemed to be her rib snapped under the pressure of the cyborg's metallic body.

"Robin, stop hurting yourself." said Franky after prying his lips from hers.

"I would rather be crushed by you than married to him." Robin replied. Franky rolled back onto his back, so he didn't crush Robin's fragile body. She began to unbutton Franky's shirt.

"Alright, that's enough." said Aokiji. Robin, however, continued to unbutton Franky's shirt and ignored Aokiji. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Aokiji yelled at Robin, infuriated at her lack of obedience, as he kicked her across the room breaking two more ribs and opening up her wounds. "Now," he refroze Franky to the floor on his back. Aokiji threw a pistol at her head making the gash in her forehead bigger and bloodier. "Kill him."

Robin struggled to stand up as she tried to keep a stiff upper lip and pointed the gun at Franky's chest.

"Oh wait. I almost forgot." Aokiji grabbed Franky and harshly flipped him over. "You're a cyborg. Well at least the front of you is. Hahahaha! Now kill him!" Robin shook her head. Suddenly, she fell to the floor and put the gun to her head.

"Crap, you would pull this." said Aokiji.

"Robin!" yelled Franky. "You don't want to do that!"

"Do you realize how much pain I'm in?" screamed Robin.

"Gimme that." Aokiji froze her forearm and took the gun. "Women are for those who have the patience. Especially, this one. Take her." Suddenly, both were unfrozen. "But remember," he grabbed Robin's throat, choking her. "one wrong move, and you're dead." He dropped her, but Franky caught her, and carried her out the cave house.

While on the way back to the ship riding the Shark Submerge, Franky decided to break the awkward silence in the submarine.

"So ,uh, Nico Robin, do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked as he looked at her blood on his new shirt.

" Do I look like I'd mind?" Franky at her blood ridden clothes and as she struggled to breathe, wincing with every inhale and exhale."I won't answer. When you told me to close my eyes-"

"Which you didn't."

"Uh yea, well why did you say that?"

"Why didn't you close...your...I think I'm losing consciousness."

"And you told me not to kill you, why would I kill you? Robin? Robin! Oh." He looked back and checked on Robin. She had passed out for the 5th time on the way home. He still checked her pulse to make sure. He sighed. " I love you, Nico Robin," he said to himself.

" I love you, too."


End file.
